


Eat Me

by washourhands



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Vampires, Vampirism, neck biting, vampire!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washourhands/pseuds/washourhands
Summary: Ryan is hungry, and you don't mind to feed him.





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing about Ryan drinking blood, nbd.

Ryan had you weak kneed over the smallest things, his voice being the thing that got you the most. And me must have known this, because he’s been doing nothing but murmuring absolute filth into your ears, against the pulse points in your neck as he practically cradles you. It was all preparation, but how would you have known that these little actions were meant to desensitize you? Get you used to the feel of his teeth running along skin you swore had to be clammy with sweat, but he’d tell you it was achingly hot if you asked.

You both swayed as if in a dance, Ryan itching in his core to bite, and you none the wiser. Maybe the edge of his teeth would catch where your artery protruded, and he’d groan and hold you tighter, the sound of him distracting you from even questioning why that made him almost as weak as he had you.

“God, I bet you’re so _hot_ ,” he spat the last word, and you wondered why he wasn’t in you already.

A pinch, like a few needles at once, and you gasped, hissed at the pain. Ryan pulled you closer like his life depended on it, tongue laving over the spot as you grew woozy, almost euphoric. Your hands made their way into his hair, grasping weakly, neck feeling so hot while the rest of you felt so cold.

“Ryan,” it was choked out, confused.

He moved to lay you down, teeth stained red as he smiled softly down to you.

“You’ll be okay, baby, I got you.”


End file.
